When Darkness Falls
by Lilly Lou Who
Summary: Tonks and Hermione have a friendship that extends beyond the light of day, and further into the shadows than either will admit. In the midst of a war, they must keep their affair a secret. The darkness holds not the evil, but the hearts of those fighting the evil and their secrets. Rated T for now, rating may go up to M eventually. Prompted.


**This was prompted on Tumblr by violent-beauty13 ages ago and it took me forever to write and this is just the first chapter. I don't know why it was so hard but it just was, so I hope you like it, and you'll get chapter 2 eventually (hopefully soon). This is a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter series and I am in no way affiliated with the franchise, nor do I hold any rights to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"S-sure," Hermione stutters, going a bit pink. "It's late though."

Tonks glances around at the chattering elders, then gives Hermione a tug. "Let's go on. I'm an adult. Molly's making dinner so she won't notice you're gone, and Sirius is begging with Dumbledore again to have Harry brought here already."

Hermione glances over, then nods, smiling up at the older witch. "Okay. A walk sounds lovely, actually."

Tonks smiles and slowly edges out of the hall, turning down towards the front entrance and speeding up. "Hurry, or they'll catch us," she whispers.

Hermione muffles a giggle and rushes to keep up with Tonks. "Don't hit the umbrella stand!" she hisses when they near the doorway.

"Shit," Tonks spits as she jumps over it, holding onto Hermione's arm to stay steady as she dives for the door handle.

"Nymphadora! Where are you? I'd like a word," Remus's voice calls as she turns the knob.

Tonks shoves Hermione out the door and falls after her, pulling the door shut and giggling as she hurries to the street. "Run, they'll catch us!" she hisses as Hermione rights herself. "You look fine, just hurry!"

Hermione pats her hair down as she chases after the older witch, cheeks bright pink and lips parted as she gasps for air. They dart down the street, finally stopping when they round the corner and lean against the gate.

"You're mad!" Hermione gasps, giggling a putting a hand on her chest, the other bracing her body against the wrought iron gate. "My god, you good have simply apparated us!"

"Didn't think of that," Tonks says, hands on her hips. "Never think of that, do I? Always too excited to get away from the madness."

Hermione smiles up at the witch, reaching out to brush a lock of flaming pink hair from her face. Tonks gives a tender smile, then lifts her hand up to touch the younger girl's, winding their fingers together.

"Wotcher," she murmurs, kissing Hermione's fingers. "Let's walk, yeah? We could go to that pub round the bend."

"Okay," Hermione whispers, voice soft and high, cheeks darkening again but a smile spreading across her cheeks. "After you."

Tonks begins to walk, holding Hermione's hand in hers snugly as they walk down the dark street, their way lit by dim street lamps, most of which were out of service and had been so long unattended they looked like antiques. The women lean on each other, both holding their wands firmly in their empty hands, Hermione's in her pocket and Tonks's up her sleeve. The walk is quiet, save the sound of insects filling the sticky night air, and even when they reach the pub the night is so young there's not more than a handful of people, all alone, all sipping at pints and reading their daily papers. The older witch nods to the barkeep before taking a seat at the counter.

"Tonic please," she asks, sliding a note to him. "And a coffee for my sister."

Hermione looks over at Tonks, frowning, murmuring softly "I'm not your sister."

Tonks looks over, reaching out to touch the girl's chin "It's easier to explain that, though, isn't it?"

"Why explain anything? No one here knows us," she replies in a soft voice. "I don't think of you in a sisterly way at all. Not…not one bit, actually."

"Darling," Tonks whispers, leaning over to kiss Hermione's cheek and speak into her ear. "Not now. In a bit, I promise."

Hermione's face falls, but she nods, reaching out for her coffee as the barkeep sets it down. She waits patiently, knowing her waiting will pay off if she just lets the older witch have her tonic. She watches the beautiful woman, how her throat moves when she swallows, how her eyes gleam when they catch her own, how her lips quirk into a smile when she catcher Hermione's eyes tracing their shape, and how her delicate pink tongue traces the corner of her mouth as she chases the last sip of tonic. Hermione barely remembers to breathe, eyes heavy with lust and body trembling in anticipation as Tonks passes the barkeep a bill, then stands and holds her hand out. The young witch takes it without question, letting the woman lead her back out into the night.

"This can't be safe," Hermione whispers, voice high as Tonks pulls her into down a dark ally. "What're you doing?"

Tonks pulls Hermione into the shadows, then presses her up against the rugged brick wall, warm from the summer night. Without a word she lowers her head to press her lips against the younger woman's.

* * *

**A/N: Guess it's not much of a surprise considering the tagged characters and themes, but I felt this was a good place to cut it off, being the introduction. Leave a comment, check out my Tumblr listed on my page or twitter lillylouwho, and go check out violent-beauty13 while you're at it. Until next time. **

**Lilly**


End file.
